


The embrace

by TeamFortressFics



Series: STEVEN BOMB 1&2 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bubble sex, F/M, Under the Sea, its better when wetter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFortressFics/pseuds/TeamFortressFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative bubble buddies ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	The embrace

**Author's Note:**

> "Im gonna disappear without making a single friend! Im even gonna die a virgin!"
> 
> "No, no you're not."

Steven's bubble had sank to the bottom of the ocean with him and connie in it. "Steven this is not okay! Im gonna dissapear waithout making any friends and the only people who are gonna notice are my parents because they are the only ones who care about me!" "No you're not, Connie come here!" "Steven how is this gonna help? " connie was taken aback when steven hugged her and steven was moreso when she kissed him and he kissed back then it was just a matter of time before they were both undressed, and lying down in the bubble, steven pushed himself into Connie, earning himself a light moan and a couple of huffs and pants but she went crazy when he hit her bundle of nerves and she came right onto the floor and steven pulled out and came on the wall, the bubble popped asthey scurried to collect their clothes, Connie clung to steven as they floated faster and faster to the surface she mouthed the words "thank you" steven and her finally reached the surface and they both gasped for air as Garnet came charging at Stevn and Connie she grabbed the both and swam back to shore and she visually fuming as she slammed them onto the sand "what were you two thinking when you were down there you couldve ended up in tons of trouble and pain! You are way too young to do something like that!" "Listen Garnet me and her thought we were gonna die, we had to make risky things happen!" Garnet sighed as she walked away from steven and the rest of the gems "Fuck him." She thought


End file.
